The Unitement
by Every.Variety.Available
Summary: In modern times, the Spiral and Earth are connected together, allowing locals of each universe to visit each other's. But six Spiral natives are taken back in time, a time before the Great Unitement, and find out that they are the key to ending the Armada and beginning of uniting Earth to the Spiral. But first, they must unite the Spiral here and now. (OCS NEEDED PLEASE)


_Chapter I - Out of Time_

_"__We are losing this war! We can't go on like this!" the man slammed his hands on the table with frustration. The armada was getting stronger day after day while the Resistance was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. They couldn't go on like this. _

_"__I may have found a way to bring Mooshu, Marleybone, Monaquista and Skull Island together against the Armada. If we send each of the Great Powers a nonthreatening representative, they may just join us." Another one, a woman, suggested. _

_"__Okay, but why send one to Skull Island? The pirates want the clockworks down just as much as we do, and they're not scared to try either!" Another shark argued, amused with the woman's ideas._

_"__Exactly, they're PIRATES! They don't enjoy listening to others commands. But if we can convince them with some allies, they just might listen!" _

_"__Okay, but WHO is going to help us?"_

_The woman looked into a crystal ball and studied it. A few minutes went by and she finally spoke out._

_"__I have found a few suitable allies. But they are far in both time and space. I might have trouble bringing them here."_

_"__Do what you must Vadima. We need this to end, now! We are running out of time!"_

* * *

_ "__People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. _Could anyone please tell me who said this quote?" Mrs. Whitney asked looking at the diverse college class. Whites and Blacks. Germans and Jews. Monkeys and Dogs. Rats and Cats. Kroks and Manders. It has been many years since the Earth's stormgate revealed itself, and the world's small universe had gotten bigger.

Of course, Katherine wasn't paying attention to the professor. The Marleybonian aristocrat was drawing in her notebook rather than taking notes.

_He had green, almost aqua eyes if I remember correctly. And he was smirking at me, kinda like I did something amusing. It was such a strange dream. _

"Miss Willis?" Katherine looked up and saw everyone looking at her. The girl wasn't a stranger to attention. But that didn't mean she liked it.

"Hm?" Mrs. Whitney pointed to the board with the quote written on it, "Ah that quote is from the Professor, the Spiral's version of the Doctor. He told this to the wizard, Natasha Goldgem, in her journeys to save the Spiral." Katherine nodded at her professor and grinned as the bell rang.

The girl grabbed her leather jacket and bag as she and the other student's exited the school. The girl slipped on her jacket over her white, and regrettably frilly, shirt and walked to her motorcycle.

"Hey Kat!" Said dog turned and saw a little monkey running after her. She was tiny, even for a Monquistdor, but rather cute; the monkey's brown eyes sparkled, her curly hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Oi! Elizabeth! Aren't you suppose ta be at the meeting already?" Elizabeth laughed and shook her head at Katherine.

"Well, what about you perro? Que te pasa?" the cheeky monkey asked as she sped walked next to her. The two girls had been friends since they were little; thanks to their parents being co-drug lords, the Willis and the Rodriguez, the two played together while their parents discussed business. But the girls were now older and that meant they could take part of the family business.

"I don't want to get addicted to that stuff, let alone deliver it." Katherine shook her head and sighed. Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes at her and chuckled.

"It's not like you'll be taking the stuff! Only delivering it!" Elizabeth was more comfortable about this stuff rather than the dog. But Monquistidors naturally had large egos and high confidence; she wouldn't be brought down by simple words. Though, that didn't mean she didn't get embarrassed.

"FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Elizabeth shrieked and fell on her behind as she turned and glared at three laughing mice.

"Damn it Marie! Don't scare me like that!" The red-head mouse was still grinning at the little monkey while her raven-haired sister Lilian helped Elizabeth. The blonde Jennifer was still snickering at her and pointing at her grass stained jeans.

"Like, O-M-G! You totally ruined her pants Anne Marie!" the blonde flipped her long hair out of her dark green eyes. Anne Marie and her sisters, Jennifer and Lilian, were all identical triplet sisters, not including the hair, and daughters their parent's crime boss partners, the Alcotts, along with the Enomotos. But despite being sisters the three couldn't be more different.

Anne Marie was a born leader and a hot head that enjoyed pulling pranks on people, Jennifer was a dramatic fashionista girly girl that enjoyed pampering herself, and then Lilian was the shy, sweet and underappreciated sister that couldn't keep mad at anyone for long. Despite being so different they got along pretty well together.

"Was that necessary?" Lilian asked quietly, looking at the now dirty Elizabeth with concern.

Anne Marie picked up the monkey, much to her resentment, and gave her a noogie, "Aw, she doesn't mind! She loves us!"

"Love might be pushing the boundaries Marie!" Elizabeth argued, jumping out of her hold and muttering irritably as she fixed her hair.

Katherine smiled and sighed as she started her motorcycle, "Well you guys have fun, but I'm gonna go to the pub." And with that she slipped on her black and red helmet over her head and sped off leaving a large amount of dirt after her.

"Oh-my-god!" Jennifer coughed and shrieked slightly as the dirt collected around her, "MY DRESS!"

Anne Marie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh it will was off! Let's go to the car!" She grabbed Lilian and Jennifer followed after to a red Mazda.

Elizabeth on the other hand jumped on the road, twirled and did the trademark 'New Yorker' whistles. Fair enough a cab stopped by as she opened the door and waved at the driver.

"By the Stormgate Docks I'm guessing?" the driver asked looking at her through the mirror.

"You guessed right mi amigo!" Elizabeth replied happily, forgetting about the grass stains on her pants. In about half an hour she arrived in Brooklyn; the city was always bustling with Spiral locals, most of them from either Skull Island or Mooshu. As soon Elizabeth paid the cab and jumped out of the car, she was met with the feathered arms of a goose. The daughter of the crime boss actually, Himiko Enomoto.

"Hello my friend! It is so good to see you again! Tehe!" Himiko looked at the little monkey in her arms with a smile. The violet feathered goose placed her friend down her light brown eyes batting themselves at the tempered monkey.

"I'm sorry!" she said bashfully, her long black hair covering one of her eyes.

"But you do know how I act on impulse!" Himiko continued, leading the monkey to her little condo.

"Ah, it's alright mi amiga! I know how you are." Elizabeth giggled, following her friend to the luxury that they have been use to since birth.

* * *

**I've been on a roll this weekend! I finished a chapter for clockwork AND wrote a new one for a new story! I'm thinking about possibly continuing this but I'm not too sure since I already have Clockwork that I need to be working on. Anyway review please! Helps me write faster! **

**ATTENTION! I am in need of OCs please. I need one of each class, preferably similar to the character of the game (aka your pirate). I need the following information:**

**-Full name**

**-Species**

**-Gender**

**-Appearance**

**-Personality**

**-Class type**

**-First Mate **

**-Flag Clors/symbol**

**-Backstory/Homeworld **

**So thank you if you send me an oc or even take the time to read this!**


End file.
